Warm up questions
Pointing Use objects in the class room and point to them saying variants of "What's this?", "What is that?". Try using plurals, for example, point to your ears and say "What are these?". Flash Cards Slow Release Use a flash card, but only show a little bit at a time. Just use ordinary flash cards, but cover them with the back of another flash card and slowly reveal it. Ask the students "Does anyone know what this is?". Reveal as the students get stuck. Custom Cards Preparing custom flash cards for this task simply involves getting an existing flash card and creating duplicates of it at an increasingly higher zoom. For example, a flash card of a tennis ball, zoomed in 500% might look like grass, then at %200 it might look like a field etc. Quizz Elementary School 6 Eigo Noto *What do you want to be? *Where do you want to go? *What do you want to see? *What color is this? *When is your birthday? *Hi Friends! 2 *What Would you like? *What do you study? *What time do you get up? *What do you want to be? JHS 1 One word answer type questions or simple sentences are preferred. Here are some samples: New Horizon *What sports do you like? *What animals do you like? *What food do you like? *What is your name? *What color is this? *What is your favorite color? *What is your favorite subject? *How old are you? *Do you play the piano? *Do you come to school every day? *Do you speak English? *Do you play baseball/soccer/tennis? *Where are you from? (Hint: "I am from ~.") *What did you have for breakfast this morning? *What did you have for dinner last night? *How many boys/girls/students/teachers/desks/windows are in this classroom? *Do you often listen to music/play sports/read books? *How many CDs/books/DVDs do you have? *What day is it today? *Where is my CD? *Whose bag is this? *What time is it? *Who is (sibling of a student)? *How many classes do you have each day? *How long are your classes *How many students do you have in your class? *What is that book over there? JHS 2 New Horizon *Where were you at 7am yesterday? *What were you doing at 7am yesterday? *How is the weather? *Is it sunny today/yesterday? *Do you think it will be sunny tomorrow? *Can you read this? (show a tongue twister) *Did you watch Naruto last night? **'Yes': Did you enjoy it? **'No': Do you usually watch it? *Who is your favorite singer? *How old are you? *When is your birthday? *What is my/your/his/her name? *What sport do you play? *What time is it now? *What is the day today? *What time did you get up this morning? *What time did you go to bed last night? *What did you have for breakfast? *Do you speak English? *What is the name of your favorite song/singer? *What is your favorite sport? *What sport do you play? *What food do you/don't you like? *Do you have a pet? *Does X have to catch the bus to school? *Were you reading a book last night? *Were you watching TV this morning? *Name three sports/fruit? *How's everything? *Could you tell me ... (the way to the post office) *I think English is important. What do you think? (I think so, too. / I don't think so.) *Do you think people should wear seat-belts? (When riding in a car) *Do you think computer games are bad for children? *Can you play guitar? *What do you use computers for? *What do you use your bedroom for? (sleep? study?) *Who is taller? student_A or student_B? *Which subject is harder? Math or science? *Which sport is more exciting? Basketball or baseball? JHS 3 New Horizon *What is the time now? *What day is it today? (What is the day of the week today?) *What is today's date? *What is a food that you don't like? *What did you do yesterday? *How do you come to school? **How long does it take? *When is your birthday? *How old are you? *How many brothers and sisters do you have? **What are their names? **'None': Do you have any cousins? *Have you ever been to Tokyo/Osaka? **'Yes': How many times have you been? **'No': Do you want to go? *How long have you studied English for? *What sport do you play? **How long have you been playing that sport? *What musical instrument do you play? **'X': How long have you been playing X? **'Nothing': What musical instrument would you like to try? *How long have you lived in ___? *Where were you born? *Do you have a pet? **'Yes': What sort of pet do you have? **'No': Would you like one? *Who is next to you? *Who is in front, or behind you? *Do you know what the word 'Patience' means? **For example; "It takes patience to play golf." *Can we learn English? - Yes we can! *Who is the tallest in the class? *Who has the longest hair in the class? *Who is the fastest runner in the class? *Do you have to help with the housework? *Do you have to come to school tomorrow? *Do you have to play sport on Sunday? *Do you have to make your bed every morning? *Who is the author who wrote Mighty Atom (Astro Boy)? (Answer: Osamu Tezuka) *What is the name of the student sitting closest to the door? *What is the name of the train that comes to train station name? Answer and reason / example response *Do you like animals? **Yes I do. I like dogs. *Do you like sports? *Have you ever been to Tokyo? **Yes I have, I went there last year. *Have you ever been to a music concert? *Do you like comics? **Yes I do, I like to read One Piece. *Do you think Naruto is a good manga? **No I don't. I don't like Naruto. *Do you think Naruto is the best manga ever? **Yes I do. It is my favorite manga. *Do you think that Jun Matsumoto is a good singer? **Do you think that Satoshi Ohno is the best singer ever? **Do you think that Jun Matsumoto is a smart person? *Do you know who Cocco is? *Do you know the group SMAP/AKB48/Arashi? *Do you think Michael Jackson was a good singer? *Do you use a computer at home? *Is it difficult for you to write Kanji? **No, because I study every day. *Do you like Summer time? *Do you like swimming? *Do you like to go to the beach? **Yes I do, but it is very far away. *Do you like doing homework? *Do you like doing housework? **No I don't, but I must do it. *Have you ever been to Australia? **Yes I have, I went there with the home-stay program. *Do you want to go overseas? **Yes I do, I want to go back to Australia. **No I don't, I am happy in Japan. *What is your favorite movie? **My favorite movie is Star Wars. It is really amazing. *What type of movie do you like? *What is you favorite book? *Who do you think is stronger? Naruto or Ichigo? *Who do you like better? Atom Boy or Kitty Chan? Category:Resources Category:Warm-ups Category:Junior High Category:Teaching